nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Veloryan Empire
|- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | Motto|National motto: Progress at any cost, no matter what |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | Anthem|National anthem: N/A |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | |- |'Region' || Asian Continent |- |'Capitals' || Velorya |- |'Official languages' || Veloryan language (off-shoot of Latin) |- |'Ethnic Groups' -Russian -Tartars -Ukrainians -Bashkirs -Chuvash -Chechen -Armenians -Other | 79.8% 3.8% 2% 1.2% 1.1% 0.9% 0.8% 10.4% |- | Demonym || Veloryan |- |Government -Executive -Legislative -Judicial | Holy Roman Emperor Imperial Senate ???? |- |'Historical Dates' - Quintilian Dynasty | 2005 |- |'Population' |Over 1 Billion |- |'Geography' -Area -Highest Point | ???? ????? |- |'Currency' || Denar |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} The Catholic Holy Roman Empire of Velorya is a massive, safe nation, remarkable for its punitive income tax rates. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defence, and Commerce. The average income tax rate is 100%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Uranium Mining industry, followed by Arms Manufacturing and Automobile Manufacturing. Being the most powerful Catholic nation in Asia, Norightsia is a very important player on the world stage. =History= Ancient History The original Empire of Norightsia began in AD 327, when Roman mariners, sailing from Carthage to Britannia, were blown off course by a freak storm. Thinking they were still traveling north, they sailed west to Canada. They believed that they had landed upon a resurrected Atlantis, but were afraid to stay lest it sink again.The Romans immediately attempted to resupply the ship, but did not recognize the indigenous foliage. During the delay, Native Americans found and destroyed their ship. The Romans were stuck. They decided to found a colony, hoping eventually Rome would find them. Luckily, the ship's cargo had been wives, daughters, and female slaves of noblemen newly arrived from Rome to act as officials, so they were able to reproduce. The settlers decided to elect the ship's captain, Vicius Hilaris, as the new Emperor of "The Lost Empire", their new kingdom. He named this new dynasty after Constantine, the current Roman Emperor. The Constantinian Dynasty of Norightsia lasted for about 670 years with little interbreeding with natives, who were subjugated and used as slaves. Around AD 815, a city, named Vicus Maritimus, had developed in the Roman fashion. It had become apparent that Rome would never find them, so they established their own Empire, with Vicus Maritimus as the capital city. There was a relatively large temple of Demeter downtown, but most citizens were Christians by that time.They also attempted to convert the Natives, but they resisted and a serious of wars broke out. The Amerindians lost, and the persecution under the hands of Emperor Tilurius III were so bad that a chief protested them publicly in broken Latin, calling the Empire roughly "Not Right Land". Popular poltical figures began calling the Empire "Notrightsland" after that. In AD 1000,Leif Ericson and his minions arrived from Greenland. One of his captains, Tyrkir, a German, was sent out to scout the area. He and his men came upon Vicus Maritimus with help from angry natives. He was astounded that the Norightsians spoke Latin, had galdiatorial combat, went to public baths, and lived in villas. Upon their being spotted, the Norightsian Emperor, Constanian IV, jumped to conclusions and guessed that they were German auxiliares here to rescue them. The German, who had learned Latin from pillaging Irish monasteries, played the ruse and entered Vicus Maritimus. He then immediately went into the Imperial Compound, murdered the Imperial family, and declared himself Lord of Notrightsland. Not wanting to go back to Greenland, he sent an envoy to Leif Ericson with some of the grapes that the Norightsians had brought from Rome and cultivated. He declared the grapes grew wild and wanted to stay. Ericson agreed, and named the area Vinland after the grapes. He left, never to gaze uopn Notrightsland. The so-called German Dynasty under the Vikings lasted for about as long as the earlier Constantinian. The Empire became up to date because of the Vikings' knowledge, and the people had no end of mourning over the Fall of the West, and very many refused to believe it. However, those who did were comforted by the fact that East lived on, although they were concerned about Islam. The German Dynasty was characterized by an overall feeling of impotence not fealt during the Constantinian when they thought that Rome would keep on keeping on without them. The art and politics clearly showed it. During the German Dynasty, the Empire's name also metamorphosed into Norightsia, which continues to this day. The German Dynasty also came to an abrubt end in the 1600s. French and English explorers spotted Norightsia. They were ashamed that they were beaten, but more afraid that it was each other in the settlements. Both factions, using firearms, ravaged Norightsia searching for traces of the other side. This is known as the Twofold War. The current Emperor, Germanicus XXI, feared for the life of his people, and gathered the whole population of Vicus Maritimus into a fleet of ships and sailed south. The eventually reached Florida and safety with loyal Papists. They were allowed to stay in Florida to defend the colonists in return for freedom. They joined the famous Black Seminoles in this role. They established a city near modern day Orlando called Veloridamus. This is known as the Floridian Period. However, Britain eventually gained Florida, and the Norightsians were forced to flee. They called themselves the Exiled Peoples of Norightsia. They wandered all throughout the Mediterranean and Caribbean, settling everywhere from Jamaica to Malta for short periods before being forced out. They eventually settled in Southern Italy at the beginning of the 1800s. They spoke Latin still, and never fully assimilated into Italian society. The Great Migration Beginning during World War II, Norightsians began to migrate from Southern Italy all over the world. The majority went to Sub-Saharan Africa and Argentina, where they could create small niches for themselves away from European influence. This migration largely stopped when Catholic Europe arose, as many Norightsians left to fight the The First War of Succession, including Galerius Quintilianus, later Emperor Galerius I. After the war, many Catholic European Norightsians were dead, and the rest greatly desired to leave. In Africa, a man named Gaius Trechatus was beginning to call the other diasporatic Norightsians to himself. He saw that the economically poor but relatively ecologically rich region of SouthEast Asia was largely ungoverned. He called all Norightsians to join him in a "Great Migration" to the area. Many Argentinian and Catholic European Norightsians flocked to him, but quite a few West African Norightsians refused to leave. These people were cast out of Norightsian society, and would later come into conflict with the new Norightsian Empire. They were widely known as the Norightsians of Edom. The Norightsians managed to gather a rather large fleet of ships, and slowly made their way to South East Asia, under Trechatus's banner. Despite hardships, they eventually made the journey with about 40,000 people. They landed on the Cambodian Coast, and called their settlement New Hope, conspicuously in English. The Cambodian government didn't know what to think, but adopted a generally hostile view of the Norightsians. Thus began the Wars of Territory. The Wars of Territory The Cambodian Government decided that the Norightsians were a threat to their national security rather quickly. They sent 1,000 soldiers to New Hope to demand the Norightsians' surrender. But Trechatus wasn't about to give in. He declared that if the Cambodian Government desired the New Hope territory back, they would have to pry it out of Norightsia's grasp. The soldiers entered the city shortly thereafter, and the Battle of New Hope was on. The Norightsians managed to force the Cambodians out, and Trechatus gathered an Army some 10,000 strong to march on Phnom Penh. The march was difficult, but the Norightsians finally encircled Phnom Penh after a week's march. In the Battle of Phnom Penh that followed, the Cambodian Government was toppled, and Norightsia came to occupy the whole of Cambodia. The Norightsians renamed the city Velorya, and it became the capital of the new nation they declared. However, the wars were not over. Thailand, under pressure from the Americans, unilaterally went on the offensive, using its and Burma's territory on the Malay peninsula to strike at the Norightsians. This resulted in the Battle of Songkhla, where the Norightsians staged an amphibious invasion of the city. Trechatus lead troops staight up Malaya and hit Mergui, in "neutral" Burmese territory. The Battle of Mergui was a crushing defeat for Thai forces, which were put on the defensive. Meanwhile, another army marched up from Cambodia and besieged Bangkok. The climactic Battle of Bangkok was the most ferocius battle in the area since Vietnam, perhaps ever, and tens of thousands of Thais lost their lives. However, there was one more battle for the Norightsians to win. The Thai government had fled to Chang Mai in the north. The Battle of Chang Mai was short and almost bloodless, and Thailand and Burmese Malaya became Norightsian territory as well. The Wars of Territory were over. The PRN After the Battle of Chang Mai, Norightsia was in complete control of its slice of Asia and had time to develop policy and government. Gaius Trechatus was without doubt the most popular choice to lead Norightsia, so he rose to power without need for elections. During the early years of his reign, the Norightsian population grew meteorically, swelling to 400 million by the advent of the Great Revolution. Norightsia was a mainly Libertarian state at the time, with little governmental control. However, Trechatus was not satisfied with his minimal power. He saw how powerful China was, and greatly desired to ally with them. So he started a "Cultural Revolution", and started the People's Republic of Norightsia. However, popular support for Trechatus plummeted as the Revolution began. The deeply spiritual Norightsians, who had converted to Roman Catholicism during the Twofold War, refused to accept communnism's atheism. The champion of the dissention movement was Galerius Quintilianus, one of Trechatus's generals and a celebrated war hero. Trechatus denounced Quintilianus, stripped him of his command, and ordered him executed. But the people stormed the jail where he was held and freed him. Shortly thereafter, Quintilianus accepted the title of "Grand Marshal of the Norightsian Army", the first of the Quintilianii titles. In what was later called the Great Revolution, Quintilianus raised and lead a large band of peasant conscripts, many of them "natives" (Asians) against Trechatus's Communist forces. Unlike the communist oligarch had predicted, China did not step in to help him. The Battle of Velorya ended the PRN. Quintilianus's Initial Reforms Quintilianus was a visionary in several ways, but his politicking was by far his greatest skill. Early on in his rule, it was aparent that people wanted Western Democratic government. Quintilianus invented himself to be a great proponent of Democracy. He was "offered" the chancee to become King, but declined, demanding to be elected before he took power. Of course, there were no other candidates, so Quintilianus won his first election with 99% of the vote, leading to the short lived Democratic Republic of Norightsia. Of course, Quintilianus was not interested in deriving his power from the people. He foresaw a day where Norightsia would oncee again be a mighty Empire. His agents provacateur mingled with the populace, spreading the propaganda of Latinism. Norightsians began to yearn for the days of old, where Rome was the dominate force in the world. That entailed an Emperor and of course Quintilianus was there to fill the gap. Quintilianus's term was very emotionally charged indeed. In this tense atmosphere, Quintilianus unleashed his coupe de gras, the National Unity Movement--NUM. The most controversial of his reforms, the NUM was the death blow to Americanism. It was essentially an effort to fuse Norightsia's ethnic groups: Norightsian Latins, Chinese, Indian Sub-Continental, Vietnamese, Thai, etc.; into one, Norightsian culture. "One People, One Banner, One Faith" was its motto. Basically, it created a new language (Veloryan) which replaced all others, united everyone under the Roman Catholic Church of Genesis City, and found excuses within these to dismantle all freedoms Norightsians once enjoyed. But national zeal for the NUM couldn't have been greater. The People signed a massive petition, ordering Galerius Quintilianus to become Emperor. Coincidently, the day of his ascension was January 1. This year became year one of the New Era, Norightsia's new calendar. The Holy Empire of Norightsia was born. The Political Climate of NE 1 The Holy Empire under Quintilianus emerged into a hostile atmosphere. Burma was very resentful that its Malayan territory had been swallowed up by Norightsia. Estonia, to the east in former Laos, was a great critic of the NUM, and offered fleeing Americanists asylum, much to the vexation of the Emperor. The Conqueror Worm, a republic comprised of Vietnam and the Phillipines, was also a critic of the NUM, despite being Catholic like Norightsia. Its president, Premier Nhan Bo Trung, outright called Quintilianus a despot. Synar, a confederacy of former Sumatran provinces centered around Aceh, considered military action for a time. And of course China was never a fan of Norightsia. It is perhaps poetical justice that Norightsians caused the downfall of all of them. The former four were eventually absorbed into Norightsia. And China was toppled by Mafia boss Guiseppe Sarto, in coaltion with Trilateral Commission boss Boris Berezhovsky in an epic counter-fitting scheme that rendered the Yen worthless and destroyed the economies of China and America by consequence. Norightsia also had allies. Sarawakh offered to defend Norightsia from Synar in the event of an invasion. Armenon was also a staunch critic of Synar's proposed unilateral invasion. Perhaps Norightsia's greatest ally were the Ganosians''. Kiru Tao also preached peace. The Asian communnity was against meaningless war as a whole, but they were not necessarily for Norightsia. It would take a series of wars to change their mind. The Burmese War In NE3, just a few years after his defeat, Trechatus surfaced. He had made his way to Burma, and had quickly seized control of its government, playing on the common man's sympathy to his anti-Norightsian message. Trechatus wasted no time in mobilising the Burmese Army in order to combat Quintilianus's Legions. Norightsia, meanwhile, was blissfully ignorant of what was going on. However, it wasn't long until Norightsia caught wind of Trechatus and what he was doing. In NE4, Norightsia declared war on Burma. The Legions were fully mobilized, and a million men were sent pouring into Burma. The largest battle occured at Englishman's Bluff, a small trade town. The Norightsian forces actually performed rather poorly in the war, not yet being a truly cohesive fighting force. The forces at Englishman's Bluff never actually captured the city. The war ended when the Arcani, with help from the old Burmese Parliament, assassinated Trechatus. Burma surrendered and was absorbed into the Empire. The American Crusade But the peace did not last long. Even as the Burmese War drew to a close, a new threat was imposing itself on Norightsia. Joseph Gatlin, and American secret agent, was tasked with finding a way to destroy Norightsia before it threatened the American sponsored Armed Republic of the Conqueror Worm. He had the idea of invading with an army masquerading as Catholic "Crusaders", turning Asia even more against the Genesian Catholic Church and by default Quintilianus's NUM policy of Catholocism. He managed to get together a large force of disenfranchised South American Catholics with the help of "Rose Cardinal Valentin", possibly a clergyman. Attracted to promises of apparitions of the Virgin Mary in the small town of Aviguard, the "Crusaders" were met with resistance and a full scale war broke out. Most of the battles were in Norightsian Malaya, with large numbers of Norightsian partisans holding back the Crusaders from the mountainous area around Surat Thani. The Crusaders also pillaged the Siamese lowlands, and even made it as far north as Negative Matter and The Holy Lands of Ganos. The "Crusaders" were simply too much for the respective governments to handle, and they rampaged in the area for almost a year. Then it was revealed that the whole thing was just a half-baked scheme, and most of the Crusade fell apart, taking the stress off Norightsia. Gatlin sailed home to America just in time to watch it collapse due to the Sarto/Berezhovsky Operation. However, Valentin led an army of still loyal Crusaders up the Korean Peninsula to kill Avatar Mishu. They met with stiff Ganosian resistance, and managed only to give Shoa Con the time he needed to avenge his father, Shi Conn's death. They established a short lived kingdom named Avarch'' in South Korea, but Shoa Conn had all but destroyed them by NE6. The New Medean Affair The next war, surprisingly, was not in Asia. It all started just as the American Crusade was ending. For years, Ghana had been a Mugabe-esque Black Supremesist government under "President" Kuntaki Umbazi. Ever since word of the Dharfur incident had reached him, Umbazi had been actively persecuting Arab Muslims. But he ran into a bit of an impasse in the form of a Persian tradesman named Wahan Jafari. Jafari had run a simple import-export business in the town of Kumasi. He was marginally successful -- it is rumored the Mafia might have been involved in that -- and had a happy life until he decided to become an activist. The Government discovered that he was behind a peaceful protest in Kumasi and ordered him killed. The Ghanan Presidential Army (GPA) sent a death squad to his place of business one day to deal with him. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Jafari was away on business that day and the store was being minded by Jafari's wife and parents. The GPA soldiers killed everyone in the store, even Bantu Africans like Jafari's wife, who were part of the majority that the GPA represented. But Jafari did not roll over and die. He formed the Islamacist Party of Ghana(IP)and began a resistance movement. He set Kumasi as his base-of-operations. The government answered the only way they knew how. The GPA marched on Kumasi and burned it to the ground. But the IP escaped, and now they had a true rallying cry. Kumasi became their Alamo. Muslims from around the nation rallied to Jafari's cause, and the IP assembled a militia to take back Kumasi. After an intense month long skirmish, the GPA was forced to retreat out of Kumasi. The victory at Kumasi brought Jafari notoriety among all sorts of other anti-government groups. Kumasi was leveled and Jafari needed a new capital. It was here that Jafari found common ground with the "Norightsians of Edom". They took him under their collective wings and established him in their lakeshore city of Marelehim. They forced Jafari to change his platform to the Minority Party of Ghana, the MP. Together with all sorts of minority groups from all over Ghana, Jafari was finally powerful enough to take Accra. The MP forces marched on Accra and were met by the assembled GPA just outside the city. In a cataclismic battle, the GPA was utterly destroyed and the MP broke into the city. Jafari led a charge straight down Accra's main thoroughfare. They reached the Presidential Compound and seized it after a short seige. They then lynched President Umbazi in the presence of TV reporters, declaring a new regime, the Armed Republic of New Medea. But Jafari proved to be a less tha benevolent leader. He was a dictator, suspending the voting rights of all Bantu Africans. Despite drawing much outrage from the African community, he continued his policy of selective democracy. He also turned a blind eye to Arabs using Bantu as slave laborers. Complicating the issue were rumors that Quintilianus's Imperial Government was some how involved. In order to assuage the angry African Community's fears that he was behind the New Medean Revolt, Emperor Galerius I gathered a coalition of Asian nations to invade and destroy New Medea. The well-trained legionaires had no problem defeating the MP militiamen at the coast. Moreover, they joined up with the radical Equal Rights Coalition under Chairman Utan Rembazi. With little effort, the Legions captured Marelehim and "secured" Jafari who hasn't been seen since. The Emperor declared New Medea a Protectorate of the Empire, and held a rather heated gubernatorial election. The main candidates were Rembazi and Saxe-Coburgian Oil Tycoon Werner VonEpstein. Despite three other candidates in the running, VonEpstein and Rembazi tied in every poll and then in the actual election. To break the tie, Emperor Galerius allowed the stationed Legionaires to vote. VonEpstein was elected. Although this was a minor issue at the time, it perhaps one of the most important decisions the Emperor made, as New Medea later carried on the Imperium after Galerius's death much more faithfully than Norightsia. The Kasnyian Civil War During the Kasnyian Civil War, Norightsian forces came to assist Ducal loyalist forces. It is due to their assistance, that a major stalemate along the Deccan plateau's edge was broken, allowing for the Grand Duke's forces to encircle and eventually force the surrender of the COTPW''s main fighting forces. For their efforts, some 172 Norightsian Legionaires were awarded the Cross of St. Basche, the highest military honor able to be awarded to a non-Kasnyian. Nuclear Escapades Not long after the New Medea affair, Norightsian nuclear physicist Terius Flours made a huge breakthrough. He calculated the exact conditions needed for a Uranium/Plutonium alloy. The substance was first created in the National Nuclear Physics Institute in Bangkok. It was dubbed ''Nucularium by its inventor. Nucularium released far more energy than either of its components, but it was highly volatile. Dr. Flours had the brilliant idea of mixing the material with Einsteinium, whose property of permafreezing upon exposure to liquid nitrogen. What's more, Einsteinum readily alloyed with Nuclarium. Dr. Flours named this new substance NeoNucularium. The Empire soon had a stockpile of the material, and the government decided to sell it. Emperor Galerius sold fuel rods made of NeoNucularium to several nations at exorbiant costs. The NeoDynasty, Negative Matter, Sarawakh, VanDemania and Kiru Tao all purchased fuel rods. Nuclear engineers were sent to the The Eastern Empire, VanDemania, and Sarawakh to construct nuclear reactors for them. The engineers in the NeoDynasty were discovered by the Norightsian media, but no harm came of it. Despite drawing flak from Catholic Europe, the sale of NeoNucularium went quite smoothly. =Government= The Veloyran government is classified as a: Aristocratic Beuracratic Dynastic Imperial Despotic Monarchy The state is ruled by an Emperor. The Emperor establishes a dynasty(current: Quintilian founded 2005) that carries on after him. While in power, the Emperor is assited by a beuracratic Senate, which is meant to represent the common people. Policy: Corporate Police State Economy: Frightening Political Freedoms: Outlawed Civil Rights: Poor Provinces: Cambodia (East Italy), Thailand, Burma (Southern Burma) , Myanmar (Northern Burma), Vietnam (South Vietnam), the Phillipine Islands '''Incorporated States: New Medea (Ghana) Category:Asian Continent